This invention relates to converter tube systems and more particularly to scan-converter tube systems.
Presently available scan-converter tubes employ a two-electron gun arrangement, one of said electron guns being employed for writing onto a tube storage component and the other electron gun for reading out the information stored on the storage component. The disadvantage of such an arrangement is that the electron beam read out assembly is bulky and complex.